Scent
by Blodigealach
Summary: There's a thing that Chris noticed the most from Kaito, and he could never get rid of it no matter how many times he told himself that it's just his imagination. VKai/Mentorshipping/Dilateshipping (whatever you call it)


**Author's Note:**

An attempt to fluff, since most of the time all I wrote was angst. Spoiler THERE WILL BE SOME ANGST but hopefully it's not to severe idk man I think it's still fluff in the end. Mentorshipping/Dilateshipping/VKai because I haven't given them proper love yet. I ship them hard yet I rarely make anything about them. Also this is one of my kink no don't judge me.

* * *

If there were anything Chris noticed the most of Kaito, it would be his scent. It was the first thing he noticed when he met the younger boy the first time. It wasn't his icy-blue eyes, not the way he stood too straight for a boy of his age, and certainly not his too-stiff-for-your-age wardrobe. No, it was the scent of freshly pressed linen that made Chris noticed him the most. At first he thought that it's just his imagination, but every single time he met Kaito, he could smell that particular scent from the younger boy.

Soon enough, Chris could always tell if Kaito was coming, or if he had just come to a place. He could smell him from meters away. For quite a long time he thought it was probably because Kaito was wearing a deodorant strong enough for everyone to smell it from far away, but apparently it wasn't the case. One time he brought the topic when Kaito visited the lab, and his answer made Chris rethought if there's something wrong with himself.

"I never wear any," answered Kaito in confused tone. The other people in the lab also said that they never smell anything from Kaito. Kaito himself even sniffed his sleeve to check, and Chris could feel his face turned red from his silly question.

"Maybe you're just imagining things," said one of his lab partners. He quickly dismissed the topic and never brought it up anymore. And yet, although everyone told him that it was just his imagination, he still could smell the freshly pressed linen every single time he met Kaito.

Even on that rainy day, when he left the Tenjo to return to his own family, he could smell his scent. The scent also lingered on the sleeve of his coat, where Kaito grabbed it before he tossed the blond to the ground. He remembered burning the said coat because the scent was still there although he had washed it numerous time and it drove him to the edge of insanity.

When they met again, although years had passed, he still could smell the nostalgic smell of the freshly pressed linen. It was as if nothing had changed since the first day they met. But that's not the case. Everything had changed, and his desire to return it to the way it was before was just his sick imagination—just like how he was just imagining the warm and welcoming smell of his past.

It was tough to stay in close proximity to Kaito when his scent was overpowering Chris' senses. He had to restrain himself from jumping to the younger boy and letting himself being engulfed with his scent. Chris knew he had no right to do so. He knew that he shouldn't even think about it. At some point he could even faintly see the days when he sat down with Kaito and Haruto, just peacefully talking to each other without any revenge or hatred in their agenda. But he shook those thought off his mind and screamed to himself _it's just your disgusting imagination_ and continued with the duel.

But when everything was done and fixed, he wasted no time to find Kaito. It was an easy task for him since Kaito's scent was always lingering at the back of his mind even when he wasn't physically there. And when he found him again, he washed himself with the scent he always loved. This time he didn't care if it would linger on his clothes or his skin because that way he would always remember Kaito no matter where he was.

"Do you know that you always smell like freshly brewed coffee to me?" whispered Kaito as he rested his head to the older man's shoulder, also not wanting to let go of their embrace. Chris widened his eyes when he heard those words, and Kaito knew that his face was burning red at that moment. Chris chuckled and buried his face to Kaito's hair. It also smelled like freshly pressed linen, and he wondered if it was his natural scent after all.

"I never wear any deodorant or perfume, just for the record," replied Chris.

"Me neither."


End file.
